The Singing Film Critic
The Singing Film Critic is a Matt Farley band that sings about movies. The band has released one album, in 2011, called 64 Movie Review Songs. It has 64 songs, and runs 2 hours, 9 minutes in length (February 6, 2011 Spotify release date). According to Spotify, as of July 2019, the most streamed song from this artist is "The Empire Strikes Back (a review of the George Lucas production)". Tracks # Citizen Kane (a review of the Orson Welles film) (1:46) # Reservoir Dogs (a review of the Quentin Tarantino picture) (1:27) # Saving Silverman (a review of the Jack Black / Steve Zahn film (1:30) # American Movie (a review of the documentary about Mark Borchardt)(1:28) # The King's Speech (a review of the Colin Firth / Geoffrey Rush tour-de-force) (2:46) # Vertigo (a celebration of the Hitchcock film starring Jimmy Stewart) (3:36) # Eclipse (a review of the Kristen Stewart / Robert Pattinson movie) (1:55) # When Harry Met Sally (a review of the Billy Crystal / Meg Ryan romantic comedy) (1:14) # Ghost World (a review of the Terry Zwigoff film)(2:37) # Say Anything (a review of the Cameron Crowe picture) (2:11) # The Big Lebowski (a review of the Coen Bros. film starring Jeff Bridges) (2:21) # The Naked Gun (a review of the Leslie Nielsen classic) (1:41) # Billy Madison (a rediscovery of the Adam Sandler comedy) (1:44) # The Goonies (a celebration of the 80s Josh Brolin classic) (1:39) # Lost (a critique of the final episode, and the series in general) (3:00) # Curb Your Enthusiasm (a celebration of the Larry David series) (2:39) # Seinfeld (a look back at the wonderful TV show) (2:15) # Sledge Hammer! (a look back at the Alan Spencer series starring David Rasche) (3:41) # Happy Gilmore (a glowing review of the Adam Sandler golf film) (1:18) # Psycho (a review of the Alfred Hitchcock film) (1:32) # The Breakfast Club (a review of the John Hughes film) (2:53) # The Conversation (a review of the Coppola film starring Gene Hackman) (1:58) # Twilight (a review of the Kristen Stewart film) (1:27) # Punch Drunk Love (a review of the PT Anderson picture) (1:58) # A River Runs Through It (a celebration of Brad Pitt's performance) (1:19) # New Moon (a review of the Kristen Stewart / Taylor Lautner film) (1:51) # Flash of Genius (a review of the Greg Kinnear film) (2:25) # Field of Dreams (a review of the Kevin Costner film) (1:20) # Dances With Wolves (a review of the Kevin Costner film) (1:16) # Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (a review of the Kevin Costner film) (1:26) # How I Met Your Mother (a look at the fine TV series) (3:26) # Blue Valentine (a critique of the Ryan Gosling / Michelle Williams film) (1:47) # Black Swan (a review of the Natalie Portman film) (2:08) # The Dilemma (a critique of Vince Vaugh in the Ron Howard film) (3:20) # Hot Rod (a celebration of the Andy Samberg film) (1:14) # Strangers on a Train (a review of the Alfred Hitchcock thriller) (1:10) # Tangled (a celebration of the fairy tale movie) (1:30) # Bottle Rocket (a review of the Wes Anderson film starring Owen Wilson and his brother Luke) (2:33) # Easy A (a celebration of the Emma Stone film) (1:10) # Titanic (a review of the James Cameron masterpiece) (1:36) # Gone With the Wind (a celebration of the great film) (1:04) # Dark Passage (a review of the Humphrey Bogart picture) (1:43) # Pulp Fiction (a review of the Quentin Tarantino masterpiece) (1:11) # Confessions of a Shopaholic (a harsh critique of the Isla Fisher film) (1:58) # Crazy Heart (a review of the Jeff Bridges movie) (2:27) # Catfish (a review of the film about Nev Schulman) (2:08) # Ishtar (a defense of the Warren Beatty / Dustin Hoffman movie) (1:59) # Before Sunrise (a review of the Richard Linklater movie) (2:22) # Before Sunset (a review of the Ethan Hawke / Julie Delpy film) (2:32) # The Empire Strikes Back (a review of the George Lucas production) (1:10) # The Lord of the Rings Trilogy (a review of the epic fantasy films) (1:22) # 13 Going on 30 (a review of the Jennifer Garner / Mark Ruffalo film) (1:37) # The Harry Potter Series (a discussion of the films) (2:29) # Revolutionary Road (a harsh critique of the Leonardo DiCaprio drama) (5:36) # Taxi Driver (a look at the Martin Scorsese film) (2:15) # Airplane! (a celebration of the Leslie Nielsen film) (1:16) # Swingers (a review of the Vince Vaughn / Jon Favreau movie) (1:09) # Made (a review of the Vince Vaughn / Jon Favreau movie) (1:20) # Barry Lyndon (a review of the Stanley Kubrick masterpiece) (1:36) # The Notebook (a celebration of the Ryan Gosling / Rachel McAdams romance) (3:05) # Something Wild (a review of the Jonathan Demme picture) (1:57) # True Grit (a review of the Coen Bros. film starring Jeff Bridges) (2:01) # The Bridges of Madison County (a review of the Clint Eastwood film) (2:27) # Cast Away (a review of the Robert Zemeckis film starring Tom Hanks) (1:56) Category:Artist names Category:Motern artists who debuted in 2011